jimmyneutronfandomcom-20200223-history
A Beautiful Mine
A Beautiful Mine is the 1st. episode of season 2 of The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius. Plot The beginning starts when there is a Jimmy punching bag and Cindy is practicing karate on it with Libby as her coach. Suddenly, a meteor lands in Cindy's backyard! Cindy and Libby find some very valuable astrorubies inside the meteor. The next day, they come to the Candy Bar wearing the rubies as earrings and rings. Jimmy walks by, and reveals that those rubies are the most valuable rubies in the universe! Jimmy quickly takes them to his new rocket bus. Jimmy takes them to an asteroid belt with the coordinates from Cindy. They locate an asteroid which is said to be the "mother-load" of aster-rubies. While on the asteroid, they use shovels to look for aster-rubies. After a few minutes of searching, Cindy and Libby find some rubies to everyone's excitement. Jimmy scans them, and sadly reveals them as Fool's Rubies. Jimmy, Cindy, Sheen, Carl, Libby, and Goddard then camp for the night. Carl makes some "Burritos" with using Goddard as a microwave. Sheen bites his, and cries in pain. He reveals a "bean" which Jimmy scans and reveals as a real astroruby. Carl takes them to an area where they find more rubies, and spend the next days mining. At lunchtime, three alien bandits attack with lasers. Jimmy uses Goddard and a few inventions to subdue them. Before the bandits leave, one of them warns them of "Ruby-Madness" (a parody of Gold Fever), but the kids don't listen, except for Carl who keeps shouting it out loud. Instantly, everyone becomes so greedy and they think that their rubies will be stolen from someone else. When they discover that Jimmy is hiding his rubies by holographs, Carl, Sheen, Libby, and Cindy race to the mining crane to search for more rubies. Carl accidentally raises the power to HIGH, and the laser blast causes the asteroid to implode. They race to the ship but are chased by the bandits. Jimmy reluctantly activates a hyperjump and the bandits all crash into each other destroying their space bikes but they run out of fuel and start drifting into Jupiter by its gravity. Their only choice is to substitute the rubies into fuel and they make it home. Jimmy goes to check to see if any of the rubies made it, but they've all turned to ashes. Carl, Sheen, Cindy and Libby get mad and chase Jimmy with their shovels. Quotes *'Brittany': Oh my God! Those gems are so gorgeous! *'Cindy': Back off Brittany! You're fogging up the merchandise. ---- *'Sheen:' To the lab! ...Okay, to the Hover Car, then the lab! ...Okay, to Jimmy's yard, then the lab! ---- *'Cindy:' How come you get to hold the rubies? *'Libby:' And a safe that only you know the combination to? *'Carl:' Ruby Madness, Ruby Madness! IT'S TEARING US APART!!! ---- *'Sheen:' You made me tell! You want my rubies, you jewel thief! *'Libby:' Gem stealer! *'Carl:' RUBY MADNESS, RUBY MADNESS!!! *'Cindy:' Will you stop shouting that?! *'Libby:' He tried to raid my ruby stash! *'Cindy:' You told me your stash was by the rocket. You lied! *'Libby:' So what? I happened to know you lied about your hiding place! *'Cindy:' Liar! *'Libby:' Crook! *'Carl:' Ruby Madness. *'Sheen, Libby, and Cindy:' BE QUIET! *'Jimmy': What's wrong with you guys? ---- *'Jimmy:' And that is what makes us rich: rich in friendship! Trivia * The episode title is a reference to the 2001 biopic film, "A Beautiful Mind". *Libby wears a pink shirt, blue collar and flared jeans starting with this episode. Her eyelids also are now reddish pink *This episodes marks the first appearance of Zix, Travoltron, and Tee. *Jimmy and the gang drift into Jupiter's gravitational field in less than a minute after escaping the bandits and leaving the astroid belt; in reality though, even if they were traveling close to the speed of light, it would take at least a few minutes to reach Jupiter from the astroid belt as both are at least a few 'light minutes' apart. *This episode premiered on the day when ''My Life as a Teenage Robot ''premiered. Gallery Vlcsnap-2017-02-16-11h16m13s832.png Vlcsnap-2017-02-15-18h19m47s295.png Vlcsnap-2017-02-16-11h04m18s587.png Vlcsnap-2017-02-15-13h37m13s016.png Vlcsnap-2017-02-16-11h04m12s662.png Vlcsnap-2017-02-15-18h20m42s704.png Vlcsnap-2017-02-15-13h49m01s667.png Vlcsnap-2017-02-16-11h03m53s951.png Vlcsnap-2017-02-16-11h20m43s940.png Vlcsnap-2017-02-16-11h20m33s615.png Vlcsnap-2017-02-15-12h02m13s250.png Vlcsnap-2017-02-16-11h04m30s210.png Vlcsnap-2017-02-15-13h48m40s969.png Vlcsnap-2017-02-15-13h42m00s327.png Vlcsnap-2017-02-15-11h55m29s713.png Vlcsnap-2017-02-15-13h49m48s502.png Vlcsnap-2017-02-15-13h49m59s836.png Vlcsnap-2017-02-15-18h20m10s397.png Vlcsnap-2017-02-15-12h08m15s783.png Vlcsnap-2017-02-15-13h36m28s257.png Vlcsnap-2017-02-15-12h08m23s545.png Vlcsnap-2017-02-15-12h00m41s569.png Vlcsnap-2017-02-16-11h19m39s199.png Vlcsnap-2017-02-16-11h14m46s772.png Vlcsnap-2017-02-16-11h22m12s418.png Vlcsnap-2017-02-16-11h19m19s492.png Vlcsnap-2017-02-16-11h20m26s138.png Vlcsnap-2017-02-16-11h19m51s805.png Vlcsnap-2017-02-16-11h17m40s032.png Vlcsnap-2017-02-15-12h01m47s808.png Vlcsnap-2017-02-15-20h24m11s407.png Vlcsnap-2017-02-16-11h26m18s699.png Vlcsnap-2017-02-16-11h26m07s753.png Vlcsnap-2017-02-15-18h21m33s078.png Vlcsnap-2017-02-16-14h25m36s834.png Vlcsnap-2017-02-16-11h23m48s693.png Vlcsnap-2017-02-15-13h36m10s917.png Vlcsnap-2017-02-15-13h36m02s646.png Vlcsnap-2017-02-15-13h35m56s418.png Vlcsnap-2017-02-15-13h36m16s260.png Vlcsnap-2017-02-15-13h35m37s894.png Vlcsnap-2017-02-15-13h35m44s446.png Vlcsnap-2017-02-15-13h50m39s298.png Vlcsnap-2017-02-15-13h36m40s401.png Vlcsnap-2017-02-15-13h50m26s602.png Vlcsnap-2017-02-15-13h50m35s094.png Vlcsnap-2017-02-15-18h21m06s990.png Vlcsnap-2017-02-15-18h14m26s474.png Vlcsnap-2017-02-15-13h50m11s663.png Vlcsnap-2017-02-16-14h24m00s951.png Vlcsnap-2017-02-16-11h02m59s915.png Vlcsnap-2017-02-15-13h35m11s245.png Vlcsnap-2017-02-16-14h20m40s914.png Vlcsnap-2017-02-16-14h20m34s994.png Vlcsnap-2017-02-16-14h19m37s688.png Vlcsnap-2017-02-16-11h15m59s599.png Vlcsnap-2017-02-16-11h16m37s467.png Vlcsnap-2017-02-15-18h20m57s713.png Vlcsnap-2017-02-15-18h19m16s566.png Vlcsnap-2017-02-15-18h21m19s475.png Vlcsnap-2017-02-15-12h08m00s416.png Vlcsnap-2017-02-15-12h08m10s906.png Vlcsnap-2017-02-15-18h19m07s542.png Vlcsnap-2017-02-16-11h02m41s981.png Vlcsnap-2017-02-16-11h13m40s712.png Vlcsnap-2017-02-15-12h07m48s898.png Vlcsnap-2017-02-14-20h17m31s198.png Vlcsnap-2017-02-14-20h19m36s257.png Vlcsnap-2017-02-15-12h05m05s536.png Vlcsnap-2017-02-15-12h04m49s011.png Vlcsnap-2017-02-15-11h58m26s372.png Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Half Hour Episodes